


Safe

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PTSD, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is afraid of thunder storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

The night was humid as fuck. The sky dark with clouds just on the brink of bursting their guts across the heat crazed citizens. Sebastian could barely stand the pants he was wearing despite having already striped off the rest of his clothes. The sticky feeling of his skin reminded him of the jungle. The way water hung in the air keeping the heat and making everything smell rancid.

“Jim.” Sebastian whined, rolling over on the leather couch that had long since lost its coldness. “Jim get me out of here.”

“Shut it Moran.” The ex-solider groaned and fanned himself with a riffle magazine. He didn’t understand how Jim wasn’t passed out cold on the floor. That designer suit had to be hot. “The rain will cool things off. Just be quiet and let me finish this.” 

The first rain drops pattered against the window pain. Sebastian had half the thought to roll himself out the window. The wind on the way down paired with the no doubt luke warm water would cool him off and if not when his face met the concrete it would no longer be a problem. The sky grew dark as the clouds split and dumped water down on the city of London. The soft patter was no different than the sound on the water resistant army provided tent but Sebastian ignored it and stared at Jim instead.

His boss was an idiot. He should be naked.

Thunder sounded high in the sky shaking the walls of the high rise and knocking any thoughts of Jim being naked from the snipers head. Safety; his mind repeated with an urgency. He needed to get them to safety. He lunged at his boss and knocked both him and the laptop off the desk.

“Get down! Get down now!” Sebastian screamed, covering Jim with his body as another crash echoed through the house. “Stop kicking me! Stop. Enemy fire solider! Stop.”

“What the fuck Sebastian?” Jim screamed, his feet thrashing against Sebastian’s stomach. “Get off.”

“Where are we? Where are we?!” The blond screamed frantically as he ignored his bosses question and yanked him across the flat into a small closet filled with winter coats and humidity. “Where’s your walkie?”

“This isn’t the war!” Jim cried slapping Sebastian across the face. Another crash of thunder sounded and Sebastian jumped at Jim. “Stop!”

“J-Jim?”

“Yes you idiot.”

“Why are they bombing us?”

“They aren’t.” Jim sighed and pushed Sebastian further into the closet to get room to sit in the man’s lap. “Safe.”

“Safe?”

“Yes,” Jim answered as he stroked his dumb pets sweat drenched hair. “We are both safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I like it so hush. Also feed back is good on any of my stories. I'm getting lonely. TALK TO ME PEOPLE!


End file.
